Behind the Masks
by The Moon's Mistress
Summary: Jake is pissing Bella off and it leads to some major surprises. who will be there to help her though it all? our favorite alpha of coure. Sam/Bella pairing. Lemons to come in later chapters so don't say i didn't warn you. Summary sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Masks**

***I do not own twilight or any of its characters. i just play with them for my own amusement.***

**BPOV**

"Hey dad, Bella is here." Jake said as he rushed us into the small house to escape the rain.

It seems like its always raining here, well more than usual I guess I should say, ever since _they_ left. I like to think of it as the sky is crying with me when I'm alone at night but I guess to a third party that would sound crazy. Hell I probably am crazy but at least I can admit it to myself. At least I got that going for me.

"Hello earth to Bells!" Jake yelled in my ear, waving his hands in my face. Of course this surprised me so I scream like a 5 year who saw a bug and jumped a few feet in the air. When I finally got my bearings again Jacob was doubled over laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha let's all scare Bella to death," I stared him down with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he still had a smug smile on his face. What a douche.

"awe don't be mad at me honey," he cuddled me into his arms and rested his head on mine.

He had begun to get braver with stuff like this since I started recovering from my 'zombie days'. Honestly it's getting on my nerves. Why can't he just accept I can't love him like he wants me to. Yea I am ready to move on from _him_, but Jacob is like my brother. How weird would that be. Never stops him though. Fucking hands bastard. I love him I do but he tries to kiss me one more time I swear to god I won't be responsible for my actions. My father is head of police what is the worst they could do to me? Exactly. Awe crap I'm talking to myself again. At least I didn't say any of it out loud this time…I hope. Okay Bell snap out of it before Jake tries to cope a feel again. What was that? Oh jeez too late…

"Jake what the fuck?" I ripped myself from his arms, now he is gonna get it!

"What?" he said with an innocent smile.

"You know damn well what! I told you to stop that shit! Fuck it I'm sick of this I'm out of here." I stomp away. Or I tried anyway. As soon as I turned around I was immediately pulled back into Jake's chest.

"Come on honey, you know I don't mean anything by it I just want to help you move on is all."

"How Jake? How the hell do you think FEELING ME UP IS GOING TO HELP ME MOVE ON?"

"I just thought-" but he didn't get to finish. I was on a rampage that had been building since _he _left and NOTHING could stop me now.

"THAT'S JUST IT JAKE YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU NEVER DO! YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING FELT UP BY SOMEONE WHO I THINK OF AS A BROTHER? FUCK NO! I FEEL DIRTY AND DISGUSTED! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME JACOB FUCKING BLACK I WANT YOU TO BACK THE FUCK OFF! YOU MAY BE MY FRIEND BUT I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU WHEN YOU KEEP DOING THIS!"

By this point I was shaking with rage. I couldn't think all I knew was I had a feeling in the back of my mind that I had to get out of here. The woods. That's where I have to go, I can feel it in my very soul.

And with that I took off running. Running from Jake. Running from the house. Running from my past… and straight into a future full of unexpected events.

**Okay new story. this was pretty short i know but this was a sudden idea so i still need to work on it. Bella has quite the temper doesn't she? lol trust me you will see plenty of that but hopefully i can shock you guys every now and then. so what do you guys think so far? leave me a review or send me a message **


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Masks**

**JPOV**

"Hey dad, Bella is here." I said rushing us into the small house to escape the rain.

I always liked the rain before now. I used to think it was calming, washing away everyone's problems. Although seeing as it can't help my Bells any it doesn't bring the same comfort. MY Bells…I liked the sound of that. Of course I would love nothing more than to be able to call this beautiful, caring girl mine. I know she loves me, I KNOW it but she just doesn't see it yet. I was always her natural path when she was with that bloodsucker, she had admitted to me before that La Push had a certain pull that drew her back. I could only hold onto the hope that I was the reason for the pull.

Hmmm she has been fairly quiet now. I sighed softly looking at her eyes. She was zoned out again. Well I can fix that. (insert evil grin here)

"Hello earth to Bells!" I yelled in her ear, waving my hands quickly in front of her face. Poor sweet hyperactive Bella. I think I scared her. Okay that was an understatement judging by the way she jumped and the fact my ears are now ringing.

But damn that look on her face! I couldn't stop laughing if I wanted to. And since the way she is glaring at me with her hands on her hips is completely adorable I really don't want to.

"Oh ha-ha let's all scare Bella to death."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I replied. I'm sure I looked like an idiot with this grin on my face but who cares. Bella is so cute when she is mad.

"awe don't be mad at me honey," I puller her into my arms. God I love having her in my arms. So natural, so _right_. I wonder if she felt it too?

I couldn't have been happier when she finally got over the fucking parasite. How she wasn't creeped out by the idea of kissing something that sucked blood out of living things to survive is beyond me. Totally gross.

Oh fuck she is so small I could probably wrap one hand around her if I wanted to. Hmm let's test that. I started sliding my hands around her back slightly moving them under her shirt. I'm gonna take it as a good sign she isn't pulling away. Slide my hands just a little lower…

"Jake what the fuck?" she ripped away from my arms and took a few steps back.

Oh crap I know that look I'm in trouble. Better play it safe…

"What?" That's right Jake ole' boy just act like you didn't do anything.

"You know damn well what! I told you to stop that shit! Fuck it I'm sick of this I'm out of here." Shit! I don't want her to go yet. I reacted without thinking. My arms shot out and wrapped around her pulling her back into me.

"Come on honey, you know I don't mean anything by it I just want to help you move on is all."

"How Jake? How the hell do you think FEELING ME UP IS GOING TO HELP ME MOVE ON?"

"I just thought-" but I didn't get far before she started in on me. God knows this was long coming I had just hoped I wouldn't be the target. Oh well too late now.

"THAT'S JUST IT JAKE YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU NEVER DO! YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING FELT UP BY SOMEONE WHO I THINK OF AS A BROTHER? FUCK NO! I FEEL DIRTY AND DISGUSTED! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME JACOB FUCKING BLACK I WANT YOU TO BACK THE FUCK OFF! YOU MAY BE MY FRIEND BUT I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU WHEN YOU KEEP DOING THIS!"

She had started shaking when she was yelling and it only seemed to get worse as she kept yelling. After she stopped her rampage she hesitated, I took my chance to take a step towards her, hoping to help calm her down, but as soon as she saw me move she took off running out the back door.

My Bella yelled at me, my Bells ran from me into the woods. Just this once I'll let her go. I can tell she needs to be alone and I don't think me being around will help her this time.

**Another chapter up! Woo I'm super excited! Or maybe it was all the sugar I had today…maybe that's why I'm up at oh 2:30 in the morning typing. AND I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! I wouldn't be surprised if I added another chapter or 2 tonight.**

**As you can tell this was just the first chappy from Jake's POV but I thought it might help you see how he views things at the moment. I don't think I'll do this all the time just random people's views here and there.**

**Okay well I'm going chug another powerade(not like I exactly need it at the moment) and keep typing so ttyl for now! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Masks**

**Note: Jake is NOT a werewolf YET, but Embry IS. Just to clear things up the current pack in my story is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Leah. Yes Harry is dead and I'm not sure if Seth will be a wolf later or not yet so I'm just planning on playing it by ear for a while. Now back to the story…**

**BPOV**

I kept running until I found myself in the forest near the cliffs. Huh..weird. From Jacob's house to the cliffs is like 3 miles at least. It's strange I could run all that way and no be winded, not to mention not trip at all , since I usually get winded running the mile in P.E.

Oh who cares chalk it up to the adrenaline I could literally feel rushing through my veins. Damn I never felt better actually! Maybe I should run for the hell of it more often. Especially if I'm not going to fall as often.

A stick snapping behind me stopped my thought from continuing further as a spun around to see Embry walking out of the woods.

"You shouldn't be in the woods alone Bella." What is he my father?

"Clearly I'm not alone seeing as you are standing 5 feet away from me." There take that bastard. I had to resist the urge to stick out my tongue at him.

Where does he get off? Thinking he can tell me what I can and can't do. He abandons his own friends to start hanging around Sam and his gang and he thinks I'm actually going to listen to him? Yea fucking right.

"That's not the point. You and I _both_ know that dangerous things are in the forest." **(no she doesn't know about werewolves yet but Embry is hinting at vampires, and we all know how much experience she has with them)**

What is he implying? He couldn't possibly…no. How could he know about that?

"I have no idea what you're talking about but since you look like a bodybuilder on steroids these days I'm sure you can block a wild animal for me," I said scathingly with a glare that could stop an army in its tracks.

"Haven't you ever heard the tribes legends Bella? I thought Jake said he told you before."

Now I know I SHOULD focus on the part about the legends but all I could think at the moment was how he got a sad look in his eyes when he said Jakes name.

" Em why don't you talk to Jacob or Quil anymore," I said barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure he heard me, but by how his eyes widened a little I knew he did. Honestly I didn't expect a reply so I turned to walk away when I felt his hand fall on my shoulder.

"It wasn't a choice Bella and if I was I would have choose differently." he sounded choked up. I turned and saw his eyes starting to water. Damn I didn't want him to cry but this must really be hard on him.

I wrapped my arms around him, and put my head on his chest. He needed someone right now, and though he has been a total dick lately, he was still a friend.

"Don't worry Em I'll be here for you if you need me." it wasn't until I said those words that I realized it was true.

"They probably hate me now."

"No they don't. They just miss you."

"EMBRY GET AWAY FROM HER!"

**Sorry I can't make my chapters longer but I really don't have the attention span to stay focused that long. I'm going try but no promises. So what do you think so far? Bet you didn't expect it to be Embry who found her, or for it to get all emotional. Lol.**

**You guys are amazing! I'm so happy! I wake up (finally) to find like 24 emails telling me a bunch or people add me their favorite stories and I only have 2 chapters up! I must be doing something right huh? And just as many people put this story on story alert and I'm STILL GETTING EMAIL ALERTS! so I am like all giddy! Every time I open my inbox I have a smile on my face cause there are more unread emails. Lol I love you guys. Keep reviewing! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Masks**

**Previously:**

_I wrapped my arms around him, and out my head on his chest. He needed someone right now, and though he has been a total dick lately, he was still a friend._

_"Don't worry Embry I'll be here for you if you need me." it wasn't until I said those words that I realized it was true._

_"They probably hate me now."_

_"No they don't. They just miss you."_

_"EMBRY GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

**Present:**

**SPOV (just because you love me XD)**

Leaving the council meeting I decided to phase and see how Embry was doing on patrol. When I phased called out to him.

_Embry? _

Why isn't he in wolf form? He is supposed to be on patrol! Oh that boy is headed for 2 weeks dawn patrol when I get my paws on him! First I have to find him though.

I found his scent and followed the trail toward the cliff. I paused on the edge of the woods and saw them. Embry had some girl wrapped around him. That is when it hit me. That girl was Chief Swan's daughter, Bella I think it was, that dumb leech loving chick I found in the woods a few months ago.

Is he completely crazy? He could kill her! I have to stop this…

"EMBRY GET AWAY FROM HER!"

**BPOV**

As soon as we heard someone yell Embry's arms dropped and he took a few steps away from me.

Oh fuck it's Uley.

"What that fuck were you thinking Embry? You want to kill her? Is that it?" I knew I hated Sam but now I hate him even more! He takes my friend's friends away, ruins their lives by the looks of it, and now is yelling at Embry just because he hugged me? What crawled up his ass and bit him.

Sam was still yelling at Embry not even looking in my direction. Embry had his head hanging down looking at his feet. I had to stop this.

"Sam why don't you leave Embry alone and GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I was yelling by the time I was done and had already walked over and grabbed Embry's hand dragging him toward the beach. I had a feeling he was letting me drag him or else there wasn't a chance in hell I could have done it.

If I had looked back I would have noticed Sam staring at me as I walked away.

**SPOV**

He is an idiot. I told him to stay away from people for a few more days and what does he do? Goes and gets almost as physically close as you can get to a person.

"Embry what the fuck were you thinking? You could have killed her if you lost control. You know that don't you? Of course you don't or else you wouldn't have done it!" I kind of felt bad berating Embry like this, I thought of him like a little brother most of the time (hell its possible he IS my little brother, we'll never know) but he needed to know that this was stupid and dangerous. We don't need any unnecessary risks to be taken with new wolfs.

"How could you be so stupid? You know sometimes your almost as bad as-" that is as far as I got before I was cut off.

"Sam why don't you leave Embry alone and GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

What did she say to me? I turned to tell her off but as soon as I laid eyes on her my entire body froze up. She was beautiful. How had I never noticed her before. As soon as I looked in her eyes I could see it. I had found her in the woods that day but I never really looked at her. Now I wish I had, maybe I could have had her by now if I did. She could make angels weep in jealously. So pure. So lovely. And she is all mine. Well maybe not yet seeing as she didn't know she was mine but to me she is and always will be.

My wolf was growling in content in my mind. _My mate. No one will take her from us. _I had to agree. Wait…were did they go?

I looked around and saw them walking away hand in hand. Growling slightly, I mumbled under my breathe "I hope Embry doesn't fancy that hand too much because it'll be cut off and fed to wolves if her ever touches MY Bells with it again."

**Yay! Another chapter up! I would have had it up sooner but I had to finish a project for history. Since I spent all weekend typing I had to do most of it tonight. God I hate school.**

**Anyway, there you go Sam imprinted on Bella. Too bad she hates him. HA! A few people have asked me if Bella will become a werewolf too and I have to say I'm not sure. I know I kind of hinted at it but I'm not completely sure if that is a good idea anymore of not. I'll have to see how it goes.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Be honest and tell me. I am open to ideas.**


	5. Important Author's Note :

Hi guys,

sorry it has been such a long wait but unfortunately this is not an update. Between homework and projects and other school stuff I have forgotten what I had planned for this story. My muses seem to have run off again so for now I'm stuck on what to do for this story. Eventually I WILL finish these but for now I'll have to write what the voices tell me to lol.

**In the mean time ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****if anyone has any ideas (any at all) for how I should continue this story please tell me. I AM DEFINITELY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
